Solo Admite Lo Que Sientes
by Barb'sWolf
Summary: Derek se consigue una "novia" y Stiles... Bueno, no se lo toma bien. Pero al final termina experimentando lo que siempre quiso. Pero no con Derek, sino con un desconocido... en el bosque... Y le encanto. Horrible resumen! Perdonen es el primero que escribo :P
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

La noticia le llego cuando se juntaron en el "Loft Hale" ese domingo. Ninguno, pero ninguno se esperaba encontrarse con esa rubia despampanante en lo de Derek. Mucho menos que ella antes de irse haya besado al lobo en los labios… Un beso un poco, demasiado, subido de tono.

Pero todo esto sucedió. Y Stiles quedo en estado de shock durante el resto del día, y la tarde. Por lo visto nadie se había dado cuenta. Bueno… tal vez Lydia y Peter, si. Esos dos parecían saber todo de todos.

Pero aparte del dúo dinámico nadie pareció darse cuenta. Una parte de él se alegraba, de verdad. Por que nadie sabía que estaba enamorado del Alpha… excepto los antes nombrados.

Pero ellos nunca dijeron nada. Ni antes, ni después de que se enteraran de que "la rubia" se llamaba Lissa y que era la oficial novia de Derek. Solo lo miraron a Stiles un breve momento, después solo siguieron felicitando al Alpha (que parecía demasiado feliz y… "alegre" en vez del gruñón de siempre).

Stiles siguió el juego. Sonriendo y riéndose. Nadie noto nada fuera de lo normal, por que el estado de shock en el que Stailes estaba le ayudaba mucho a engañar a las personas.

Cuando llego a su casa esa noche, y después de cenar con su padre y despedirlo por que tenia que volver al trabajo, subió a su cuarto. Se dejo caer boca abajo sobre la cama, y dejo llevarse por el dolor en su pecho que fue en aumento desde esa mañana.

Sollozo y se abrazo a su almohada. Sentía morirse, pero tomo la decisión de que nadie lo vería de ese modo.

Les demostraría a todos y cada uno que no se dejaría vencer por el dolor que sentía. Además, nadie lo entendería. Si el dolor que sentía fuera solo físico, podría soportarlo, pero no cuando el dolor venia de lo mas profundo de su pecho.

Su alma estaba muriendo, solo esperaba superarlo algún día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**L**a primera vez que Stiles volvió a sentirse él mismo fueron seis meses después de que Derek les haya dado la noticia de su noviazgo con Lissa.

Ya todos sabían lo que sentía por el Alpha. Y cuando decía todos, quería decir que la zorra teñida también lo sabia. Bueno, Derek no lo sabia o eso esperaba. Por que las miradas de odio que le enviaba al humano eran... Aterradoras. Sabia que la falsa rubia tenia algo que ver, lo sabia. Pero no podía decir nada, o sea, no eran nada!. Además, Derek nunca lo escucho, nunca lo hiso. Y menos ahora que tenia una novia.

Por lo que decidió hacer lo que cualquier adolescente con el corazón roto y la moral por el piso (Por lo menos en esos momentos) hace cuando esta mal con todo el mundo: Se alejo. No solamente del chico que amaba, pero no sabia que existía, sino que también de sus amigos.

No tenia ánimos de nada ¿Cómo podía si se sentía muerto por dentro?

Es por ese motivo que ahora caminaba por entre las tumbas del cementerio, solo. Lo necesitaba, y no se quejaba por que fue una decisión suya el elegir ese camino. Nunca había sido el tipo solitario, pero de alguna manera se sentía en casa. Se sentía bien con su dolor.

Mientras se adentraba en el bosque algo le decía que ocurriría algo épico. No sabia como lo supo, solo sabia que era algo seguro.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando de la nada apareció un sujeto todo vestido de negro de la nada.

-¡Dios!- Se llevo una mano al pecho. Al retroceder del susto choco su espalda contra un árbol, y luego golpeo su cabeza fuertemente-. Auch!- Se quejo.

-Oye, estas bien?

Stiles miro al desconocido. Alto, piel clara, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos de un intenso verde agua que por momentos parecía el color del mar. Tenia un poco de barba y aparentaba unos veintiséis o veintisiete.

-Eeh... Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes- Se toco la nuca y noto un chichón pero nada mas.

-Me dejas verte? Quiero estar seguro- Pregunto el ojiverde.

-De verdad, esto- El sujeto se acerco hasta él, acorralándolo contra el árbol. Luego llevo su mano a la nuca de Stiles.

El corazón del chico comenzó a latir muy rápido, no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo. Se suponía que el unió que causaba esa clase de sentimientos era Derek. No un desconocido. Sintió una punzada donde se había golpeado.

-Por suerte es solo un golpe, lo siento.

-Te dije que estaba bien. Deja de preocuparte- Había dicho todo esto y aun el tipo tenia su mano en la nuca. Pero comenzó a bajarla hasta dejarla descansando en el cuello del castaño menor. Provocando mas escalofríos.

-No crees que estas un poco muy cerca?- Pregunto Stiles en un tono muy rápido y nervioso. Quería que el tipo se alejara! Pero también lo quería mas cerca aun ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?

-No lo creo...- El castaño mayor sonrió y ¡Dios! Sentía derretirse solo por ese gesto. "Que demonios te sucede Stilinski?" Se pregunto su mente.

"Bueno, tampoco acordamos tomar los abitos solo por que Derek ya no esta disponible, o no?"

"Tienes razón pero... ¡Espera! ¡Él dijo que no creía que estuviera muy cerca!"

Si, todo eso pasaba por su cabeza y cuando estaba por preguntar que quiso decir el desconocido se le acerco aun mas, a tan solo una respiración de distancia.

-Me dejas besarte?- Le pregunto.

Los colores subieron por la cara del menor. Trago duro. Su mente comenzó a quedar en blanco ¡Si, se podía quedar sin habla! Era humano después de todo.

-Po-por que quisieras hacer eso? O sea, apenas me conoces y nos encontramos en un bosque tenebroso. Ni siquiera se tu nombre!

-Sam Mars.

-Que?

-Ese es mi nombre- Movió su mano a la mejilla de Stiles y su otra mano se encontró con su cadera. Haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen por completo.

Stiles sentía como sus pulsaciones iban en aumento, dejándolo sin aire.

-Puedo besarte ahora?

Volvió a tragar. Miro a los labios del desconocido identificado como Sam.

Si, quería ser besado por él. Pero no podía decírselo por que sentía su boca seca. Entonces asintió. Sam se acerco lento hasta los labios del chico. El primer rose fue lento, tentativo. Pero luego de que ambos gimieran... ¡Adiós cosas lentas y tiernas!

Para Stiles era su primer beso con alguien de su mismo sexo, y a pesar que no eran los labios que había querido probar desde un principio, no le importo. Por que se le dio esa oportunidad, la aprovecharía.

Stiles llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam, provocando fricción entre sus pechos. Y Sam llevo sus propias manos a la espalda del menor, para luego bajarlas hasta tomar el culo de este entre sus manos. Lo alzo un poco y el humano entendió que de debía envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mas alto.

En cuanto lo hizo ambos sintieron el bulto del otro. Cosa que provoco mas gemidos. Separaron sus bocas para tomar aire. Stiles se sentía en el cielo con la perfecta lengua de Sam en su cuello. No le importaba que, tal vez, estuvieran por hacerlo en un bosque. Y tampoco le importo que fuera con Sam con quien tuviera su primera experiencia sexual. Por que algo le decía que dejarse llevar con este hombre, era lo correcto.

Sam se tomo el tiempo liberando su cuello para preguntarle directamente a los ojos:

-Se que quieres esto tanto como yo. Pero necesito que me lo confirmes con palabras.

Esa intensa mirada del color del mar, tenia a Stailes tan jodidamente... Caliente. Y supo entonces que no creía poder decirle que no, nunca, a Sam. Por que se dio cuenta, en esos pocos minutos que lo conocía que podía confiar en él. Y quería hacer esto con él.

-Si -Le susurro, pero con certeza y seguridad. Sam volvió a sonreír y Stiles se derritió nuevamente.

-Me alegro.

Terminaron en el suelo del bosque. Entre hojas caídas, ramas, y musgo. A pesar que no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo... Fue la mejor tarde de sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**S**tiles estaba en la entrada de su instituto esperando a Scott y sus demás amigos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la tarde del bosque.

Aun recordaba lo que había sucedido como si fuera ayer. Sin duda, fue algo que nunca olvidaría. Haber sentido esa boca recorrer toda su anatomía fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar desde... nuca. Eso y haberlo sentido golpear duro dentro de él. Se le hacia baba de solo recordarlo.

"Concéntrate Stiles!" Volvió a la realidad de golpe. Se supone que no tenia que andar por ahí teniendo pensamientos pervertidos. Bueno, por lo menos no frente al edificio donde tenia clases. ¿Cómo explicaría sino la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones? ¿Y donde jodidos estaban sus amigos?

Para calmarse volvió al recuerdo de la tarde del bosque. No precisamente en el comienzo de toda la acción... sino en el después de que terminaran. Un nerviosismo y vergüenza lo había llenado en ese momento. En lo único que podía pensar era en irse. Por lo que había juntado sus cosas, vestido y huyo mas rápido que El Corre Caminos. Si, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso. Pero entiendan, había tenido sexo con un desconocido en un bosque. Si lo hubiera echo con un conocido... tal vez no hubiera reaccionado así... tal vez. Igual no se arrepentía de como fueron las cosas. De verdad, no lo hacia. Pero si se arrepentía de como terminaron.

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo, por lo que atendió. Era Scott.

-Hey bro!

-Stiles... escucha- Su hermano del alma sonaba nervioso. Eso no era normal, algo sucedía. Pero antes de poder preguntarle que pasaba Scott siguió hablando-. No vamos a poder ir al instituto... Ninguno de nosotros, por lo menos por este día.

-De que hablas Scott? Que sucede?- El instinto de brujo que Stiles llevaba dentro le decía que lo que escucharía... no le agradaría en lo mas mínimo y que le dolería.

-Veras, estamos en una misión... Todos nosotros. Algunas cosas raras están sucediendo y vamos a investigarlo.

Stiles se rio un poco. Eso no era cierto, su amigo no podía mentir ¡Se le notaba a leguas! Pero no entendía que era lo que le ocultaba. Ese sentimiento de peligro era tan fuerte en su pecho. Tanto que dolía. No le importo que Scott le diga algo que lo haga sentirse como la peor mierda.

-Habla de una puta vez Scott!- Decir que le grito fue poco ¡No quería que le oculten cosas!

-Derek se esta casando...- Dijo la voz de Lydia luego que esta le sacara el celular a Scott. Otra vez Stiles estaba en shock. Pero esta vez lo supero rápido. Si alguna vez tuvo la mínima esperanza de que tenia chance con Derek... Murió-. Stiles...

-Pues entonces dale mis saludos al Alpha! Me alegro mucho por él, de verdad. Dile a Scott que no se preocupe, que mañana los espero también, ok?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir con el nudo en la garganta que sentía.

-Pero Stiles...

-Basta Lydia, déjalo, si? Ya no importa.

Colgó y fue entonces que sintió las lagrimas caer por su cara ¿Podía sentirse mas miserable que nunca? Simplemente se olvido de todo. De que tenia que ir al colegio, de las personas rodeándolo y mirándolo preocupados. Deicidio irse, por lo que salió corriendo para llegar al jeep. Se choco con alguien, no pidió disculpas aunque escucho al receptor quejarse. Cuando llego al estacionamiento vacío tuvo que detenerse para secar sus lagrimas. No podía parar. Comenzó a pensar que odiaba haberse enamorado de Derek. Odiaba sentir lo que sentía. Estaba cansado.

Alguien lo dio vuelta bruscamente. Se encontró rodeado por un par de brazos grandes y acogedores. Conocía ese abrazo, era el mismo que recibió antes de irse del bosque hace dos semanas. Por lo que se dejo llevar. Sus lagrimas aumentaron, igual que sus sollozos. Odiaba que esa persona que ahora lo abrazaba no fuera Derek, pero aun así se sentía mucho mejor de que si lo fuera. Por que esto estaba pasando, era real. Pero sabia que con Derek, nunca seria algo seguro que pasara.

-Todo va a estar bien, si? Yo voy a cuidarte. No importa que, cuenta conmigo.

Y se quedo ahí. Abrazado a la única persona con la que ahora se sentía tranquilo y querido. Por que en ese día no tenia a su mejor amigo para que lo contenga. No podía decirle a su padre por que Stiles no se animaba a confiar en él y decirle lo que sentía por otro chico. A pesar que sabia que el Sheriff lo amaría igual. Deicidio quedarse con Sam Mars; por que sinceramente, con él, se sentía bienvenido.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Heeeyy un gusto saludarlos/as a todos/as.

Quería agradecerles por leerme :P bueno, por lo menos a esta historia. En realidad no era esta la original que quería escribir, sino que la original era que Stiles descubría que tenia poderes heredados por su mami, etc. Algún día la subo.

Quisiera subir esta historia a AO3 pero no puedo por que necesito una fucking invitación! D: o algo asi, y no conozco a nadie. Bueno no se jajaj

Quiero pedir disculpas si es que este Stiles no es tan alegre o no lo demuestre tan imperativo como en la serie :P pero es que me encanta mostrarlo tan... Decaído y depresivo. Casi nunca se lo ve asi, por lo menos que yo recuerde, gomen! Excepto estos caps con Nogi (mi apodo para el Nogitsune xD)

Otra vez, gracias por leer! :D y nos vms en el prox, no se preocupen, tratare de subir mas seguido :P adios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**S**tiles se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la sala de la casa de Sam. Digamos que sabia como había llegado ahí... Pero a la vez no. Desde que se entero de la boda de Derek, hace unos minutos, estuvo actuando de modo automático. Por eso no discutió cuando Sam lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo con él. Sabia que podía confiar en él. Por eso no le tenia miedo o algo.

Ahora esperaba a que Sam le trajera un té. Mientras eso sucedía pensaba una y otra vez en las dos semanas pasadas ¿Cómo no noto si le ocultaban algo? ¿Por qué no lo había invitado? ¿Acaso esas miradas de odio eran que de verdad lo odiaba? ¿Por qué ninguno de los otros no le dijo nada? ¿Sera que Derek se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el y por eso decidió simplemente odiarlo?

Cuando se dio cuenta, las lagrimas volvían a empapar su cara. Sam llego en ese momento, dejo las tazas en la mesita de té y tomo su mano. Un simple gesto que significo mucho para el menor.

-Tranquilo Stiles, todo va a estar bien, ok?

El castaño menor se limpio la cara, tranquilizándose.

-Que?- Pregunto confuso- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Recuerdo que no te lo dije en el bosque.

-Bueno... Uno averigua muchas cosas cuando pregunta: "¿quien es el chico que esta hablando por su celular al lado de la entrada del instituto?" A otros estudiantes.

Sonrió. Parecía, y se notaba, que quería levantarle el animo. Eso animo sumamente a Stiles, provocando una pequeña risa de esté.

-Supongo que dijeron muchas otras cosas mas, eh? Que seguro soy el mas popular e inteligente de todos los estudiantes. Y la chica mas guapa se muere por mi...- Stiles bromeo, divertido.

-Mmm no, de echo dijeron que no me metiera contigo por que eres un raro de esos que divierten- Sam siguió su juego.

-Pero si soy raro del modo divertido por que no te dejan juntarte conmigo? Acaso tu madre también te dijo que te alejes de mi?- Pregunto con un puchero en sus labios. De verdad que estaba divirtiéndose, y mas luego que Sam lanzara una carcajada. De esas en las que se notan la alegría que uno siente.

-De echo, mi madre me dijo que no me junte con vos por que tienes piojitos.

-Mentira! Hace años que deje de tenerlos!

Ambos se rieron a mas no poder. Stiles no podía creer que volviera a sentirse tan bien luego de... "La noticia". Pero lo hacia. Y era lo que mas le gustaba de estar con Sam, a pesar de que era la segunda vez que se veían en su vida.

-Hey, Sam?- Pegunto unos minutos luego de que pararan de reírse. Tenia que decir esto, se lo debía. Sam estaba tomando un poco de su té cuando lo miro, bajo la taza.

-Que sucede?

-Yo...-El menor apretó su propia taza, se ruborizo. Agacho la cabeza-. Quería pedirte disculpas por dejarte solo en el bosque la otra vez.

-No te preocupes, Stiles. Lo entiendo, yo habría echo lo mismo si hubiera sido mi primera vez con un desconocido. No estoy enojado o algo.

-Me alegro, lo siento... Otra vez- Volvió a disculparse.

-Ya, deja eso...- Llevo su mano a la cabeza del adolecente, revolviendo su cabello-. Ahora bien, vas a decirme lo que sucedió hoy?- Stiles suspiro, tomo un trago del, ahora, tibio té. Luego dejo la taza, y decidió contarle todo.

-Veras... Hay un chico...- Sam levanto un ceja, pero no dijo nada-. Él me gusta, de verdad. Pero como en todo cliché adolescente, es no correspondido. Se consiguió una novia, y comenzó a enviarme miradas de odio. Intente ignorarlas, pero no podía. Por eso me aleje...

-Eso es lo que hacías en el cementerio cerca del bosque, no? Cuando nos conocimos.

-Si, y la verdad no me arrepiento de haberme sentido como la peor mierda en ese entonces. Sino no te habría conocido- Stiles le sonrió, una sonrisa leve. Siguió con su historia-. Hoy... Hoy me entere que se caso- Susurro lo ultimo.

-Que? Se caso? Hace cuanto conoce a esta chica?

-Seis mese y dos semanas. O ese es el tiempo en que la presento ante nuestro grupo de amigos. No se si es mas tiempo o que, solo se eso. Lo que no entiendo es por que no me dijo nada. O alguno de mis demás amigos. Ellos lo sabían también.

-Pero tus amigos saben que estas enamorado de él?

-Si...

-Entonces no te dijeron por que no querían que te sientas herido.

-Se que ese es el mayor motivo, pero aun así preferiría que me lo dijeran. Soy capaz de lidiar con noticias difíciles, lo hice cuando mi padre me dijo que mama ya no estaría con nosotros ¡Puedo con esto!

Otra vez volvía a llorar. Quería tanto desquitarse con algo. Pero no era el tipo de persona que se las agarraba con alguien o un objeto inanimado. No tenia esa "maldad". Lo único que podía hacer era morder su labio y apretar los puños. Soportando todo.

-Shh shh, Stiles...- Sam lo abrazo muy fuerte. Stiles se abrazo fuerte a él por que era lo único que se sentía bien y lo tranquilizaba-. Deja de morder tu labio si no quieres lastimarte. Stiles, escúchame. Como te dije antes, yo te cuidare, si? Seré tu nuevo mejor amigo ¿Quieres?- Le pregunto sonriendo. Quería ver a Stiles feliz, necesitaba que sea así.

-Pero Scott es mi mejor amigo...-Contesto con un pequeño hipo desde el hueco del cuello de Sam. Era tan tierno, como un pequeño niño perdido.

-Entonces seré tu segundo mejor amigo. No me importa. Solo quiero verte feliz.

-Esta bien, pero no me ocultes cosas, por favor... Por lo menos, no cosas que sean importantes- Le dijo separándose de él, limpiando su cara con la manga de su sudadera.

-Lo que sea para agradarte- Acaricio la mejilla del menor.

-Ya lo haces, me gustas- Dijo Stiles sin pensar. La gran sonrisa que recibió a cambio le dijo que Sam estaba feliz por sus palabras.

Sam se acerco y planto un beso en los labios de Stiles. El castaño menor le correspondió, dejándose llevar. Comenzó lento era un beso que demostraba sentimientos no dichos pero que ambos sentían. También era un beso explorador. Por lo que cuando se separaron no estaban agitados, pero si un poco, muy, deseosos de mas.

-Supongo que seremos esa clase de amigos, eh?- Pregunto Stiles, mirando a esos ojos marinos.

-Si me deseas y me lo permites, claro- Contesto tímidamente Sam. No quería arruinar algo que parecía tener un buen comienzo.

-Claro que quiero, hasta ahora eres lo mejor que alguna vez me paso. Y eso que es la segunda vez que te veo.

-Si, lo mismo digo. Pero hay que tener cuidado cuando estemos dentro de la escuela- Sam estaba feliz, se sentía genial.

-Que quieres decir?- Pregunto curioso Stiles.

-Cierto, como ninguno fue a clases hoy no te enteraste. Seré el nuevo bibliotecario del instituto de Beacon Hills.

-Que? Espera, esto se volverá muy complicado- Stiles suspiro, comenzaba a sentir un pequeño ataque de pánico formarse en su pecho.

-Tranquilo, no sucederá nada. No soy profesor o algo por el estilo. Y como mi área es la biblioteca, tendremos un lugar tranquilo donde hablar y almorzar juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

El menor se calmo, se dio cuenta que Sam tenia las palabras justas para calmarlo. "Sera algo en su tono de voz?" pensó Stiles, se concentraría en eso luego.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy feliz, sabes? Por primera vez desde que toda esta locura, me siento yo mismo. Gracias.

Stiles sonrió, de esa manera que lo hacia antes de que Derek se consiguiera una novia, o se casara. Antes cuando las pocas palabras que el Alpha le dirigía eran para él como gotas de agua en un gran desierto, donde moría de sed. Ahora se sentía como si estuviera en un prado, lleno de flores, y él disfrutara del buen tiempo.

-No hay de que, Stiles.

Sam sonrió, y todo se sintió perfecto. Estar en frente de él, sentados ambos en el sofá. Ese sentimiento cálido que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, algo que antes solo sentía con Derek. Stiles tenia fe que esto llevaría a algo que nunca olvidaría, ni ahora, ni cuando se termine. Por que todo comienzo tiene su final. Y por que Stiles no sabia cuando sucedería, disfrutaría sin importar que.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Derek estaba junto a su manada yendo a la casa de Stiles. No quería ir. Pero no tenia opción, era el cumpleaños del humano y todos pensaban caerle de sorpresa para festejar. Lissa no iba a asistir por que tenia cosas que hacer. Estaba seguro que eso era una excusa para estar lejos de Stiles. Derek sospechaba que el adolecente le había echo algo a su, ahora, esposa. Aunque lo creía muy poco probable. Entonces pensó que tal vez Lissa se entero de algo que no le agrado.

Habían empezado a salir hace mas de ocho meses. Se conocieron en la cola del supermercado que quedaba cerca de su loft. Nunca pensó que terminarían casándose. Si, puede que haya sido una cosa muy apresurada. Pero cuando empezó a sentir que la esencia de Stiles lo llamaba cada vez mas, entro en pánico y desidia hacer la pregunta mas importante en una relación.

Con suerte, eso ayudo a Derek a calmarse. Cuando comenzó a ver que Stiles se alejaba, no yendo a las reuniones de manada se alegro. Él sabia que los otros sabían el motivo de esto. Ya que las miradas que le enviaban tu tío y Lydia cada vez que Lissa estaba cerca parecían preguntar: "Eres un idiota o que?"

Pero Derek las ignoraba. Al igual que el aullido lastimero de su lobo que quería a Stiles de vuelta. Pero el hombre preferiría verlo lejos, sin ese perfume o lo que sea que se ponía para volverlo loco. Ahora estaba conduciendo hacia la casa de la única persona que lo sacaba de quicio y lo hacia fantasear cosas que... No eran propias de un hombre.

Vieron otro auto aparcado frente a la casa de Stiles. Del Sheriff era obvio que no era. Ya que Scott lo había llamado para preguntarle si podían ir sin que su mejor amigo se entere. El jefe de policía contesto que si, que aunque no podía estar por su trabajo, que se diviertan. Cuando salieron Derek recibió el olor que había envuelto hace algunos meses a Stiles. Su lobo gruño. Esto no le gustaba.

-Quien creen que sea?- Pregunto Allison en general.

-No es uno de los autos que se estacionan en el estacionamiento de la escuela?- Dijo Lydia.

-Seguro es algún estudiante amigo de Stiles. No se preocupen, vamos a saludar al cumpleañero- Sugirió Isaac, tratando de calmarlos.

-Pero Stiles no tiene otros amigos aparte de nosotros- Scott dijo preocupado, parecía pensar que su amigo le había ocultado cosas.

-Celoso de que tu novio te oculte cosas?- Le dijo Peter, divertido.

-Cállate, lobo psicópata! Ni siquiera se por que viniste, no eres ni amigo o cercano a Stiles- Scott contra-ataco.

-Oooh yo vine para ver sus expresiones- Sonrió, esas sonrisas de: "Me divierto sabiendo cosas que ustedes no".

-De que hablas?- Pregunto Lydia.

-Ya lo verán.

Peter tomo la iniciativa y llamo a la puerta. Todos estaban confundidos ¿Qué era lo que el mayor ocultaba? Derek no dijo nada, por que algo le decía que no le iba a gustar sea lo que sea que vea.

La puerta se abrió, dejándolos ver a un sujeto alto, de pelo castaño oscuro. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos de un intenso verde-agua. Estaba sin nada arriba, mostrando unos abdominales bien marcados, que hiso que las chicas babeen. Derek se fijo que llevaba el pantalón un poco desabrochado. Noto eso y que el olor de Sriles lo cubría por completo. Él no sintió el gruñido bajo que parecía salir de su garganta, pero Peter si. Por lo que su tío sonrió.

-Si?- Pregunto el desconocido.

-Hola, me preguntaba si Stiles esta. Somos sus amigos y pensamos en venir a sorprenderlo ya que hoy es su cumpleaños- Se explico el ex-Alpha.

-Aah claro. Tu debes ser Peter, no? Tu eres Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac. Los reconozco a todos por el instituto, eso y que Stiles me habla mucho de ustedes.

-De verdad? Stiles te hablo de mi?- Pregunto Peter, curioso-. Y que mas te dijo?

-Que no debo fiarme. Pero pasen, Stiles estará feliz de verlos.

-Por cierto! Él es Derek, Stiles no lo menciono en sus charlas?- Peter se estaba divirtiendo. Su sobrino parecía a punto de saltarle a la yugular al hombre frente a ellos. Y el desconocido parecía saberlo pero tenia la misma mirada asesina hacia Derek.

-Si... Stiles hablo de ti, solo una vez. Pero es fácil reconocerte. Me sorprende que no venga tu novia.

Todos miraron a Derek, y de Derek al otro tipo. Sentían la tensión crecer, estos dos no se llevaban. "Me faltan las palomitas, maldición!" Pensó Peter.

En seguida entraron a la casa una vez que el sujeto se hiciera a un lado.

-No pudo venir, tenia cosas que hacer- Contesto Derek.

-Yo también hubiera preferido que no vinieras- Le susurro a Derek cuando paso cerca de él-. Soy Sam, por cierto- Le dijo a todos.

-Que no eres el nuevo bibliotecario?- Pregunto Lydia mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

-Si, lo soy- Cerro la puerta y se dio vuelta para verlos-. Stiles me dijo que eras la mas inteligente del grupo. Sin ofender al resto.

-Donde esta Stiles?- Pregunto Derek con la mandíbula apretada.

Como si fuera convocado, Stiles apareció. Llevaba las mismas pintas que Sam, nada mas que se iba secando el pelo con una toalla.

-Sam! El baño esta libre, la verdad me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras, pe- Stiles paro de hablar cuando levanto la vista y se encontró a sus amigos en su sala de estar-. Ho...la?

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Miraban de Sam a Stiles y viceversa. Claro, Derek tenia un tenue rojo en sus ojos, quería matar a alguien. En cambio Peter y Lydia se miraron, sonriendo luego.

-Por que no van ustedes dos a cubrirse con algo? No queremos que se enfermen, si?- Sugirió Lydia-. Iré a preparar té. Ally, acompáñame y trae el pastel, por favor.

Sam subió con Stiles. Derek los siguió con la mirada. Si pudiera poner sus manos alrededor de ese maldito bibliotecario.

-Disimula un poco, sobrino. Se supone que estas casado con una preciosidad, o no? Deja a Stiles- Le susurro Peter a Derek.

-No se de que estas hablando ¿Y desde cuando te importa Stiles?- Derek gruño.

- Desde que vi como tu caíste por él. Nada mas que no eres capaz de admitir lo que sientes, gran lobo feroz. Ahora abstente de querer tener algo con caperucita roja, por que él se fue con el cazador. Tu quédate con la bruja del Oeste.

-Estas confundiendo los cuentos Peter- Lydia apareció al lado de ellos. Sonrió divertida-. Derek, por mas que me sorprenda lo que voy a decir, tu tío tiene razón. No quisiste aceptar lo que sientes por Stiles, bien, perdiste. Ahora solo pon una sonrisa estúpida y falsa en tu cara, de acuerdo?

Demando Lydia. Ambos, Peter y Derek quedaron sorprendidos. Si fuera ella la Alpha, estarían bajo una mano muy dura. Derek pensó ignorarla, pero Lydia piso fuerte el piso. El Alpha sonrió brevemente, una sonrisa estúpida pero desapareció. Lydia pareció conforme por lo que se fue.

Luego de un rato, en el que se preparo todo para la mini fiesta de Stiles. El cumpleañero y Sam bajaron. Ambos reían, no dejaban de aprovechar para tocarse. Solo caricias en el brazo cosas así. Derek soporto el enojo y envidia ¿Por qué Stiles podía sonreír así con alguien mas? ¿Por qué dejo de verse así cuando estaban en las reuniones? "Quizás por que alguien, literalmente, lo echo a patadas con las miradas de odio y no diciéndole sobre su boda?" Le pregunto su lado lobo.

-Y bueno, que festejamos?- Pregunto Stiles. Una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Es tu cumpleaños Stiles, lo olvidas?- Le dijo Sam.

-Entonces era por eso que papa me dejo el desayuno preparado?- Sam asintió, y Stiles pareció recordar otra cosa-. Espera... Por eso tu...-Dejo la frase en el aire, volviéndose del color del tomate.

-Exacto, amor...-Le susurro Sam.

Ahora Derek sintió lo mismo que Stiles sentía cuando los veía a Lissa y a él juntos. Claro, Derek no lo sabia, por que prefería ignorar todas las veces que sentía el olor de la excitación del muchacho cerca ¿El por que no quería admitir lo que sentía? Por que tenia miedo. Miedo de que lo que sentía por Stiles fuera mucho mas intenso, de lo que alguna vez sintió por Paige. Pero sobre todo, tenia miedo de perder a Stiles.

No se entendía sinceramente. Lo quería con él, pero a la vez no. Y verlo con alguien mas lo carcomía por dentro. No se podía permitir cometer estupideces. Estaba con Lissa ahora, podía soportar que su lobo pelee por salir y querer reclamar a Stiles. Lo venia haciendo desde hace meses. Era un Alpha, lograría soportar lo que sea. Tenia que. Pero algo le dijo, que no duraría mucho su auto-control.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**D**erek estaba viendo a Lissa cocinar unos brownies de chocolate para la reunión de hoy. Le gustaba verla moverse por la cocina del loft, era hogareño. Lastima que solo se le podía venir a la mente el cuerpo de cierto castaño adolecente moviéndose como se esa fuera su casa.

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Quería borrar esa imagen mental. No lo veía desde esa tarde de su cumpleaños. Y ya lo extrañaba. Antes podía negarse el sentimiento que le causaba, pero ahora... Se sentía como un niño que le sacaban su juguete favorito y ahora lo quería de vuelta. Pero no podía, quería al chico pero tenia miedo. Aparte, estaba "Sam" ese idiota. Pensaba en él y se le revolvía el estomago. "¿Qué carajos vio Stiles en ese?" Se volvió a preguntar por enésima vez desde la noticia del noviazgo.

-Que pasa amor?

Lissa se movió hasta sentarse en el regazo del Alpha. Hace varios meses, desde que se casaron, las cosas no iban bien. Dejaron de tener relaciones sexuales, bueno, no tan seguido como antes, pero... Se notaba la diferencia. Antes podía simplemente imaginar que estaba con Stiles... Y podía hacerlo, o sea, tenia ganas de "jugar". Pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Sam y Stiles juntos haciendo todas las cosas que él quería hacer con el castaño menor. Y Lissa comenzaba a notar eso. Bueno, por lo menos la falta de interés.

-No es nada...

Dijo, acariciando su rostro. El mismo tiempo en el que dejaron de tener sexo, noto también que ella comenzaba a oler diferente. Lo estaba engañando, pero aun así no dijo nada. Sabia que seguir fingiendo no serbia de nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensaba que así todo podría mantenerse bien.

-Es por ese mocoso de Stiles, no?- Pregunto con rabia, maldición! Las mujeres si que eran jodidas adivinas.

-Que? No! Escucha, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Espero a que ella asintiera- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede con Stiles? ¿Por qué no te cae bien? ¿Te hiso algo?

-No, claro que no- Derek olio la mentira a leguas. Pero obvio, no podía decirle tal cosa. Esta bien que se hubiera casado con la mujer, pero no le dijo nunca sobre ser un hombre lobo. Y pensaba seguir así. Se le quedo mirando, esperando a que ella le diga la verdad. Lissa suspiro, miro a otro lado y le contesto sin mirarle a la cara-. Simplemente noto que él gusta de ti, y eso me molesta. Me alegro que se haya ido con ese tal Sam, lo prefiero alejado de todos nosotros. Si dejara este pueblo, seria mejor.

-Espera, que? Me dices que no te agrada solo por que es gay?

-Por eso no quería decírtelo! Siempre lo defiendes, a él o a cualquiera del resto del grupo por mas que ellos estén mal. La otra vez Lydia me dijo que no me preocupe por mi ignorancia en algunos temas ya que eso era normal en algunas rubias. Y tu solo te reíste, y cambiaste de tema.

-Lydia no dijo eso. Ella dijo que solo te faltaba leer un poco mas, solo eso.

-Eso no me importa Derek! Lo que importa es que esa banda de idiotas de adolecentes que tienes alrededor es insoportable y quiero que dejes de verlos.

Derek se la quedo viendo. Lydia tenia razón, esta mujer era una idiota. Y Peter tenia razón, era una bruja... La bruja del Oeste. Puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y se la saco de encima.

-Ellos tienen razón en otra cosa. Nunca debí casarme contigo. No voy a abandonarlos solo por una zorra que se cree mucho. Además, se que me engañas. Olvídate de lo nuestro y vete con el imbécil que me engañas. Mañana hablamos del divorcio, ahora solo vete.

Lissa lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Se levanto, tomo su bolso y se fue. Se alegraba muchísimo que no hayan decidido mudarse juntos. Aunque algo le decía que ese podría ser el otro paso a cumplir.

La campanilla del horno sonó, diciéndole que los mini postres estaban listos. Suspiro. No planeaba decirle a ninguno del grupo. Por ahora disfrutaría del echo de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima. Se sentía feliz... Pero lo estaría completamente cuando Stiles por fin este con él. Aunque eso le decía que llevaría un largo tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**E**scucho que llamaron a la puerta del loft. Era un llamado rápido e insistente. Se asusto, por lo que se levanto en seguida de la cama y fue a atender. Hacia un poco de frio, pero él no lo sentía. Llevaba un pantalón de dormir, suelto y liviano. Junto con una musculosa, que se pegada a su cuerpo.

Llego a destino, masajeándose su cara, quitándose su pereza. "Quien molesta a esta hora? Son las siete de la mañana y es Domingo! Por Dios!" pensó. Abrió la puerta emitiendo un gruñido, sin mirar a quien lo despertó.

-Que carajos pasa?- Dijo medio enojado.

Una respiración se retuvo frente suyo. También un corazón se acelero. Fue cuando sintió ese hermoso perfume único del adolecente que lo volvía loco.

-Hey Derek!

Levanto la cabeza mirando a Stiles, estaba sonriendo. Pero era obvio que le costaba. Por unos segundos pareció ver una pizca de dolor pasar por esos ojos marrones. Le dieron tantas ganas de traerlo hacia si y abrazarlo fuertemente. Pero apretó los puños y se contuvo. "Aun no..." pensó. Sabia que llegaría la oportunidad de estar con Stiles, pero no era el momento. Por ahora.

-Paso algo?- Pregunto preocupado. Para que venga él hasta su casa, tan temprano en la mañana. Tenia que pasar algo, no?

-No, no. Es solo que, veras. Hoy cumple años Scott y con los chicos pensamos hacerle una fiesta, solo nuestro grupo sabes? Y... Como te digo esto?- Se pregunto, dudando.

-Déjame adivinar... Lydia te dio permiso para que puedas venir y usar el lugar para realizar la fiesta- Dedujo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Exacto! Lo siento, no sabia si te lo había mencionado. Por eso dudaba en como decírtelo.

-Tranquilo, pasa. Pero... Tenias que venir tan temprano?

Stiles paso por su lado cargando unas bolsas con una sola mano. La otra la llevaba pegada a su pecho, pero como estaba de espaldas no podía ver que tenia. Olisqueo el aire, un pequeño toque de olor a hospital parecía desprenderse del humano.

-Tenia que venir temprano para usar tu horno, puedo? Tengo que hacer el pastel.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al Alpha. Pero este ultimo apareció muy cerca de él. Miraba su mano vendada.

-Woow espacio personal, lobo. Me asustaste!- Se quejo Stiles llevando su mano mala hacia su pecho, el cual sentía muy apretado de pronto por el susto.

-Que le paso a tu mano?- Pregunto Derek con un toque de rojo en sus pupilas.

-Derek, tranquilo. No paso nada. Bueno, solo yo y mi gran sentido de jugar con cuchillos. Créeme, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Explícate bien.

-Ok...-Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a sacar lo que necesitaba de la bolsa-. Ayer estaba muy aburrido en casa. Estaba cocinando para mi papa cuando llamo Sam- Un pequeño tick apareció en el ojo de Derek, este lo ignoro-. Sam se fue a visitar a su familia. Mientras hablaba con él comenzó a jugar tirando al aire el cuchillo, y luego lo agarraba del mango cuando caía. De verdad, se me da muy bien eso, aunque no lo creas. Bueno, Sam dijo algo que me sorprendió, fue cuando me distraje y bam! La punta callo en mi palma, apuñalándome. Por suerte papa estaba en casa, me llevo al hospital y me cocieron. No fue tan profundo pero aun así dolió jodidamente.

-Eres idiota, sabes? No vuelvas a jugar con cosas como cuchillos, tijeras, armas o lo que sea que pueda lastimarte-Le dijo Derek, casi gritando-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada a mi o a los demás?

-Fue un leve accidente culinario, Derek. Hay cosas mas importantes que preocuparse. Tranquilo, estoy bien- Stiles le sonrió y le golpeo el hombro, sin pensar, con la mano mala. En seguida se le noto el dolor en la cara-. Aaaahahaa eso dolió, mierda!

Enseguida el Alpha tomo la mano de Stiles, llevándose su dolor. Era lo menos que podía hacer para que él este bien. No pudo estar para ayudarle cuando se lastimo, pero podía llevarse su dolor. Sentir esa mano entre las suyas, era tan... Increíble. Tenia ganas de llevarla a su boca y besarla. El deseo era fuerte, muchísimo. Mas para alguien con el instinto animal tan fuerte.

-Mejor?- Le pregunto Derek, mirándolo a los ojos. Stiles estaba con la cara roja y los labios entre-abiertos. Era tan dulce esa imagen, y mas si sabia que él provocaba eso.

-Eh eeeh s-si, mejor... Tu-tu tranquilo...-Contesto medio tartamudeando-. Se-será mejor que comencemos a cocinar, y me vas a ayudar. Ya que no puedo batir. Luego me ayudaras a decorar un poco, si?

-De acuerdo... Iré a cambiarme- A regañadientes soltó la mano de Stiles. Y fue a cambiarse, esta mañana seria interesante.

…...

La mañana había sido la mejor que experimento desde... Nunca. Se divirtieron mucho haciendo el pastel, y luego horneándolo. Claro, Stiles no podía hacer mucho por su mano, pero se las arreglaron.

Y luego decoraron un poco el lugar. Stiles le dijo que Lydia se encargaría del resto junto con Allison. Cuando estaba decorando el pastel a Stiles no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que tirarle un poco de crema a modo de juego. Mala idea. Derek siguió el juego, hasta que quedaron ambos cubiertos por crema.

Por suerte el pastel quedo terminado. Pero ellos quedaron todos pegajosos. Derek le ofreció a Stiles que se tome una ducha en su baño pero este se negó ya que tenia que ir a cambiarse a su casa de paso. Entonces se despidieron, diciendo que se verían mas tarde.

Una hora después de que Stiles se fue llego Lydia. Por suerte Derek ya se había cambiado y estaba como nuevo. Eso si, no podía sacar la sonrisa de chico enamorado de su cara. Es que era inevitable. Estaba feliz. Y esperaba que pronto pudiera estar con Stiles. Claro, primero tenia que deshacerse de... Sam.

Lydia no dijo nada, pero noto el cambio en el Alpha. Sonrió con orgullo. Ella no hizo nada, de verdad, pero... Le gustaba la pareja de Stiles y Derek y ambos necesitaban ser felices. Se notaba que no lo eran, todos lo veían! Bueno... No todos, solo Peter y ella. Ellos debían estar juntos, por que se amaban. No sabia como terminarían las cosas, quien sabe? Tal vez sus deseos de chica fujoshi se cumplan. Volvió a sonreír y se fue a seguir decorando.

…...

Stiles volvió a aparecer en la tarde, ya con Scott. El cumpleañero estaba feliz. Se le notaba. Comió, rio y bailo. Se emborracho un poco, bueno... Todos estaban casi así. Excepción de Derek y Peter, ellos resistían mas.

Cerca de las doce de la noche Stiles recibió una llamada. Fue fuera del loft para atender. Era Sam.

-Hola, amor. Pasa algo?

-Stiles... Tenemos que hablar. Estoy en tu casa, puedes venir? Es importante.

El adolecente percibió que algo pasaba. Por lo que, luego de colgar, se despidió de su amigo. Le dijo que tenia que irse por que quería ponerse a estudiar para un examen. Scott se lo creyó, solo por lo ido que estaba. Pero Derek que había escuchado sabia que era mentira, quería preguntar pero algo le decía que no lo haga. Aun no. Esperaría a ver que pasa.


End file.
